Zack's Adventures 8
by IheartItaly
Summary: Zack and his friends get a mission. They must guard Reeve's prototype Cait Sith.


Zack's Adventures book 8: New Model: Cait Sith

Zack was sleeping. A shadow came and woke him up.

"Zack, are you asleep?" Kunsel said. Zack sighed.

"Not anymore. What do you want?"

"Please, train me." Kunsel pleaded. Zack looked at the clock.

"Its three in the morning. Can't you wait a few hours?" He yawned.

"I've been thinking about it, and your more experienced than I am. Angeal's always training with you."

"But I'm just as experienced as you. I don't know what I could teach." Zack said, "Besides, Alex probably would say the same thing if you talk to him."

"I already talked to Alex, and he agrees with me." Kunsel said.

"Or half asleep." Zack said, "Fine, I'll train you. But it will have to wait. I'm still tired." Kunsel hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Zack! Zack!" Kunsel said rushing up to him. Zack smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Its Alex! He's gone!" Kunsel said.

"What? Were did he go?"

"I don't know, he's just gone all of a sudden." Zack and Kunsel looked around, but they couldn't find Alex.

"We better go find him, he could be in trouble!" Kunsel said. Zack nodded.

"Let's go find our Brain."

"Good, cuz we need one." Kunsel said.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said. But they didn't have any need to look for Alex, because he walked in with Angeal as they were about to walk out.

"You three have a mission. Professor Reeve has invited a program that can understand the human language. He wants you three to keep an eye on it." Angeal said.

"Is that really a mission for a SOLDIER?" Zack said.

"Cool, we get to see a new invention!" Kunsel said.

The threesome meet Reeve, who told them he was going out of the country for a week.

He showed them his invention.

"I call it 'Cait Sith'." He said unfolding a blanket. It appeared to be a cat wearing a crown and cape.

"It still needs some adjustments, but ask it anything and it will reply. I'm counting on you young SOLDIERS. I must leave, the plane will leave soon and I need to get to Junon." He said. When he was gone, Zack decided to test it. He said:

"Your a big fat # $&!"

"Zack!" Alex said. Cait Sith replied. Everyone stepped back. Alex punched Zack.

"Look what you taught it!" Zack chuckled.

"Hehe, this is fun!" Kunsel decided to have a go.

"Um, who's the next president?"

"Rufus SHINRA." It replied.

"It knows everything. Its magic." Zack said, "I wonder why Reeve made Cait Sith have the human thong?"

"Probably for information from enemy agents." Alex guessed.

The three boys guarded the 'cat'. Zack yawned.

"I'm board." He moaned.

"Me two." Kunsel said. Alex didn't show it, but his friends knew he was board too.

"I'm tired." Zack said three minuets later.

"AGHHH, shut up!" Alex said. Cait Sith said the same. The boys sighed.

"I know. What if we play a game?" Kunsel suggested. Zack shrugged.

"Like what?"

"SOLDIER Spy."

"Fine. I SOLDIER Spy with my moko eye, something with a cape. Cait Sith, there games over." Alex said board. Kunsel gave him a frown.

"Okay, Genius. You decide what to do."

"How about one of us stand watch wile the rest of us get some sleep?"

"Good Idea-" Zack started.

"Zack, you take the first watch." Alex said. Zack stared at him.

"What!? Why me?"

"Because, you have more energy to waste." Alex smirked. Zack frowned.

"Fine."

Zack leaned on the wall. But standing up ageist the wall made him almost fall asleep. He tried pacing, but he's legs got tired after awhile. He sat down...But it almost made him scream.

"Aghh, I've gotta do something!" He said to himself. He decided to do squats{Which made him fell better}. But after a while he figured he should let one of the others take the watch.

"Let's see. I guess Alex should take the second watch, cuz Kunsel doesn't have as much stamina as Alex and I." He got up and made his way to Alex. As he past Cait Sith, he could help but stop. He smiled mischievously.

"I'm sure it won't hurt if I touched it." He patted the prototype and it purred like a cat.

"That's cute." He smiled. He started playing with it. He guessed he hit a button or something, because it jumped off the table and ran off.

"Wait, come back, kitty!" Zack said after it. He woke up Alex and Kunsel.

"Zack, you idiot!" Alex said.

"I know." Zack said miserably.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after it!" Kunsel said. His friends nodded.

The boys ran after Cait Sith as it bounced along. But they soon lost sight of it.

"Great, now where did it go?" Zack said as they looked around. Kunsel spotted it on the edge of a cliff.

"Look, there it is!" He said pointing to it.

"But how are we going to get to it?" Alex said.

"I got it. You lift me down and I'll grab it." Zack said after a moment. They low-ward Zack down. Cait Sith rolled towards them.

"Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes." Zack said as it rolled to him. But it rolled past him. "No,No,No,No,No!" He tried to reach, "Let go of me, Guys." They let him go and Zack fell on his face. He got on his feet. He walked over to the cat.

"Come here, Kitty. {Kiss,kiss,kiss}" He cooed. But a monster jumped up to the cliff.

Seeing the danger their friend was in, Alex and Kunsel jumped down to Zack.

"Bad Kitty, bad Kitty!" Zack said as he and his friends pulled out their swords.

"Don't drop your guard, Zack." Alex said. Zack nodded. But before they could attack, Cait Sith shot fire at it, and the monster exploded. The boys mouths dropped open.

"Wow, Kitty kicks butt!" Zack said. But Cait Sith exploded too.

"{Gasp} What did we do!?" Kunsel whimpered.

"Now, don't freak out." Alex said trying to keep his cool.

"Angeal's gonna kill us!" Zack said.

The boys returned to the lab. They tried to fix Cait Sith, but he kept falling apart.

"What will we do?" Kunsel said nearly in tears.

"Stay strong." Alex swallowed.

"We'll get trough this." Zack said comforting his friends. They nodded. But after a while they started to doubt.

"Maybe we should get help?" Kunsel said.

"But we've fixed it." Zack said. They stepped back and looked at the ruined Cait Sith.

"It does look better." Alex said. But Cait Sith fell to the ground and shattered in more pieces, just as Angeal walked in. When he saw the broken prototype, he glared at his students. He cleared his throat in a way which meant 'Mind explaining?' The boys grinned nervously.

"Alex and Kunsel, go do three thousand push ups." Alex and Kunsel shank past him. Zack tried to get past him too, but Angeal knew what Zack was trying to pull.

"Zack, wait a minuet." Zack's spirits sank. Whenever there was a problem, HE was the one to blame. Zack tried to put on an innocent smile, but it dropped when he saw Angeal's frown.

"I'll go train too?" He lied trying to get out of it.

"What happened to Cait Sith?" Angeal asked sternly. Drat, adults know everything.

Zack told Angeal how he played with Cait Sith and how it got in that shape. Angeal stared at Zack as if he was looking for naughty lies. But he soon nodded.

"Alright. But you do realize that you three have to pay for it." Zack nodded, "And its not cheap." Zack shrank.

"By the way," Angeal said when Alex and Kunsel came back later, "Professor Reeve's business was longer than he expected. So you three will be guarding Cait Sith #2"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boys said.


End file.
